At the Same Train
by Akane Fukuyama
Summary: ShikaIno/Kereta yang sama, gerbong yang sama dan jam keberangkatan yang sama... di sanalah, aku bertemu denganmu.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo, OOC dll

Pairing : ShikaIno

Genre : Romance

**TIDAK SUKA ? JANGAN BACA !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kereta yang sama, gerbong yang sama dan jam keberangkatan yang sama... di sanalah, aku bertemu denganmu..._

.

.

.

.

.

Stasiun Ichiruku, 21.45

Yamanaka Ino menghela nafas pelan. Dia berusaha mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman sampai kereta ini membawanya kembali ke Shibuya. Tubuhnya terasa letih sekali. Seharian ini ia dan kedua sahabatnya, Sakura dan Hinata, mempersiapkan berbagai keperluan untuk pernikahan Hinata. Belum lagi ia harus membantu pembukuan toko bunga Yamanaka cabang Ichiruku yang dikelola oleh salah satu sepupunya. Kedua mata aquamarinenya bersinar redup, bertanda ia sudah mengantuk. Tanpa sadar, Ino mulai tertidur.

Drt...drt... getaran HP di saku mantelnya membuat Ino tersadar dari tidurnya. 'Forehead calling'. Ino menekan tombol answer dan menjawabnya.

"Ada apa Forehead ?"

"Pig ! Naruto-Baka meninggalkanku lagi ! dia lebih memilih menemani Sasuke bergadang daripada menemaniku yang jelas - jelas istrinya !" cerocos Sakura cepat. Beberapa minggu terakhir emosi Sakura memang tidak stabil. Ino memakluminya karna Sakura sedang hamil muda. Tapi tidak kali ini. Dia sedang benar – benar lelah dan ingin istirahat.

"Lalu ? kau meneleponku hanya karna itu ?" Ino bertanya dengan suara bosan.

"Demi Kami-sama Pig ! aku ini sedang curhat tau ! ah, kau memang tak bisa diandalkan, aku menelepon Hinata saja !" klik. Hubungan telepon itu diakhiri sepihak oleh Sakura. Ino menghela nafas. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang susah ditebak.

Dia memasang earphone dan menyetel sebuah lagu kesukaannya. Hanya sekedar untuk mengusir kebosanan dan juga mengusir perasaan tak enak yang seminggu ini menghantuinya. Ino menghela nafas panjang. Rasa sakit itu masih tertinggal. Padahal ia sudah berusaha melupakannya dengan melakukan banyak kegiatan.

Ino menggeleng. Ia harus segera mengusir perasaan ini. Untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, ia mencoba memperhatikan sekeliling. Hanya ada lima penumpang di gerbong itu. Dua lelaki tua yang duduk bersebelahan, kelihatannya tertidur. Seorang wanita muda-mungkin hanya berbeda 2-3 tahun diatasnya- sedang membaca majalah sambil mengenakan earphone. Mata Ino jatuh ke arah sosok pemuda yang memakai bajau serba hitam, di kuncir tinggi menyerupai nanas, sedang asyik tidur di bangkunya. Tepat di depan Ino. Wajah Ino memanas. Ia selalu bertemu pemuda itu, setiap ia naik kereta dengan Jalur Yamanote, di gerbong yang sama dan waktu keberangkatan yang sama, 21.35. Entah itu hanya kebetulan atau takdir yang telah dituliskan oleh Kami-sama, tempat duduk mereka selalu sama, berseberangan. Dari posisinya, Ino dengan jelas melihat wajah tertidur pemuda itu.

Tanpa sadar, Ino memandangi wajah pemuda itu lekat – lekat. Dia tidak setampan Sasuke, tunangan Hinata ataupun semanis Naruto, suami Sakura. Wajahnya biasa saja, tapi menurut Ino cukup menarik. Dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, ia bukan tipe pemuda yang suka bekerja di luar ruangan. Ino tampak asyik mengamati dan menilai pemuda itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu mulai terbangun. Dia menguap lebar dan membuka matanya. Dia terlihat memperhatikan sekeliling. Ino segera mengalihkan pandangannya, berpura – pura sibuk dengan HP yang dibawanya.

"Kau lagi." kata pemuda itu. Ino yang merasa ucapan tadi ditujukan untuknya, segera mendongak dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Apa kau bicara denganku ?" tanya Ino. Pemuda itu menguap sembari menjawab,

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kita sudah sering berada di dalam satu gerbong ?"

Wajah Ino memanas. Dia tak menyangka pemuda itu juga memperhatikannya. Mata obsidian pemuda itu terlihat mengantuk, tapi tampak serius mengawasi Ino.

"Er... benarkah ?" hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir Ino. Dalam hati Ino merutuk karna ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata – kata tidak berguna.

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Apakah kau tinggal di Ichiruku ? Aku sering bertemu denganmu di kereta ini." tanya pemuda itu.

"Ti..tidak sih. Hanya saja kebetulan kedua sahabatku tinggal di sana." jawab Ino. Suasana menjadi hening. Baik Ino maupun pemuda itu enggan meneruskan percakapan. Mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing – masing.

" Kau... tidak menangis lagi ?" tanya pemuda itu. Ino mendongak. Kaget akan pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Eh ?"

Pemuda itu lagi – lagi menguap. Dengan tatapan malas ia menatap Ino.

"Seminggu yang lalu, kau menangis." kata pemuda itu. Ino terdiam. Seminggu yang lalu ia memang menangis. Tepat setelah Itachi Uchiha-mantan kekasihnya, mengabarkan ia akan segera menikah.

"I...tu..." sinar mata Ino meredup saat mengingat perkataan Itachi.

"Kalau tak ingin cerita, tak apa." kata pemuda itu. Ino menggeleng pelan. Entah mengapa keberadaan pemuda ini membuatnya nyaman.

"Mantan kekasihku... akan menikah. Dia mengatakan padaku lewat telepon waktu itu." kata Ino sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu menatap Ino dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apakah dia memutuskan hubungan kalian demi wanita itu ?" tanya pemuda itu. Ino menggeleng.

"Kami sudah lama putus." jawab Ino singkat. "Tapi dengan bodohnya aku... masih mengharapkannya kembali padaku." Ino tertawa kecil, tapi tak lama ia kembali terdiam. Ia menunduk, menahan air matanya jatuh. Berusaha untuk tabah dan kuat.

Puk. Ino menatap bingung ke arah sapu tangan putih yang kini berada di telapak tangannya. Ino segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang sedang menggaruk kepalanya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Ino.

"Merepotkan. Wanita itu merepotkan. Ingin menangis saja di tahan." ujarnya. "Menangis saja lagi. Itu akan membuat perasaanmu lega.".

Tanpa sadar air mata Ino jatuh. Ia menangis. Menangis sekali lagi. Rasanya lega. Ia bersyukur pemuda itu ada di sampingnya. Ia bersyukur, Kami-sama telah mempertemukan ia dengan pemuda itu.

"Hei gadis merepotkan, lainkali kalau kau ingin menangis lagi, menangislah." kata pemuda itu. Ino mengangguk sambil menggenggam sapu tangan pemberian pemuda itu. Setelah tangisnya mereda, ia tersenyum ke arah pemuda yang kali ini duduk di sampingnya.

"Arigatou." katanya sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

"Sama – sama, gadis merepotkan." jawab pemuda itu. Ino merengut.

"Aku punya nama. Namaku Yamanaka Ino." kata Ino.

"Aku tau, dan namaku Shikamaru Nara." kata pemuda itu. Tidak mempedulikan ekspresi Ino yang kebingungan karna ia mengetahui nama Ino.

**FIN**

**Holla minna-san XD**

**Senangnyaaaaa... akhirnya bisa buat fic ShikaIno. Cari inspirasinya susah banget hehehe**

**Terima kasih untuk **_**Suu Foxie **_**dan **_**Rere Aozora **_**yang sudah memberi saya dukungan dan inspirasi dari fic – fic mereka #hugs. Maaf ya kalau fic saya jelek. Hehehe...**

**Akhir kata dari saya, mohon review minna !**

**Kritik, saran, flame akan saya terimadengan lapang dada... **

**Salam, Akane Fukuyama.**


End file.
